finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold chocobo
Gold chocobo is a recurring type of chocobo. They are the rarest and most powerful breed of chocobo, able to cross any type of terrain. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII The gold chocobo, known as the Ocean Chocobo, is the final result of the chocobo breeding sidequest, resulting from breeding a black chocobo with a "wonderful" yellow chocobo using a Zeio Nut. Additionally, once the player has at least two gold chocobos of opposite genders, it is possible to breed these, or their offspring after sufficient time, to produce additional gold chocobos. The gold chocobo can cross all types of terrain and so can reach the Round Island where the Knights of the Round Materia is found. When racing in the Gold Saucer Chocobo Square, gold chocobos have the highest stats of all types, and are unaffected by all course hazards. Aside from breeding, the player can acquire a gold chocobo by defeating Ruby Weapon and giving the item it drops, the Desert Rose, to the Kalm traveler. However, a gold chocobo obtained this way has poor stats compared to gold chocobos bred by the player. Final Fantasy IX The gold chocobo is called the Sky Chocobo, and is Choco's final evolution. The player must locate the six Chocograph pieces in Chocobo's Forest and Chocobo's Lagoon, completing the Mist Ocean chocograph that holds the Sky upgrade. The gold chocobo can enter Chocobo's Air Garden. The golden Choco can fly across the sky and land in any forest, homage to how flying chocobos worked in ''Final Fantasy V. This enables it to access remote islands that do not have a coastline, as well as the Forgotten Continent. Choco may also enter a new location known as Chocobo's Air Garden, where the game's most challenging superboss, Ozma, awaits. It is rumored that some early print versions of Final Fantasy IX have a "Gold Chocobo bug", in which the player could obtain the gold chocobo before they obtain the airship, allowing some parts of the story to be skipped completely. However, due to the absence of legitimate evidence demonstrating this, it is considered to be a hoax. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Gullwings raise chocobos in the Calm Lands Ruins with the aid of Clasko. The process eventually leads them to the Ruin Depths, where they discover the Amazing Chocobo, a fantastic chocobo with bright-yellow plumage. Though the chocobo attempts to flee, Clasko is able to calm and tame it. Although the party cannot ride it, Clasko is sometimes seen riding it while it it is flying. The party can use it to search for items without any chance of it running away like other chocobos; alternatively it can be sent to support other chocobos. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The player can open a hidden container to find a Golden Chocobo in A Dying World 700 AF. It is among the top Commando type Paradigm Pack monsters and one the best contenders in the Serendipity chocobo races. It doesn't stand out as much as in other games though, as it is overshadowed in racing by the Silver Chocobo and matched by the Red Chocobo as a Commando, though with different specialties. Golden Chocobo is one-of-a-kind monster. Final Fantasy XV The player can dye their chocobo golden yellow at Wiz Chocobo Post, but the effect is merely cosmetic. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The golden chocobo usually appears in select events alongside several red chocobos. They usually yield rare abilities or summons that pertain to the event. In order to obtain these abilities or summons, one would have to feed all of the red chocobos Vomp Carrots prior to finally feeding the gold chocobo itself its own Vomp Carrot. In rare instances, simply feeding it Gysahl Greens may result in a rare ability or summon. Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Chocobo-ffvii-ocean.png|Final Fantasy VII. Chocobo-ffix-sky.png|Final Fantasy IX. Amazing chocobo ffx-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2'' Amazing Chocobo 13-2 golden chocobo.PNG|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Gold Chocobo (x1) Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Etymology Trivia *The party's car in ''Final Fantasy XV, Regalia, has a available as DLC. Gold chocobos are the best type of chocobo from previous Final Fantasy games, often able to travel anywhere in the world when ridden; this may allude to the car in Final Fantasy XV serving this role, as it can also fly. Category:Chocobo